Between The Lines
by x-HotMess
Summary: Maybe it was the glitter in the air, but he had never seen anything more beautiful. Chad/Sonny


"You don't get it, do you?" she glared at him.

"What's not to get?" he sneered.

"There is so much more to this world that you just don't see!" she exclaimed. "You're so caught up in your stupid non-existent popularity contest that you just don't stop to appreciate the little things!"

"I do appreciate little things!" he protested, pulling something out of his pocket. "Look at my new iPod! It's tiny!"

"See, that's your problem right there," she rolled her eyes.

"Where?" he crumpled his brow in confusion.

"In consumerism!" she sighed, running a hand through her dark hair. "In material possessions! There's more to life than just money and fame, you know!"

"I know!" he frowned. "I'm not an idiot."

"Could have fooled me," she spat.

"Look, Little Miss Wisconsin," he snapped, stepping forward angrily. "Don't act like you know so much about me, okay? Because you don't!"

"Don't play the 'misunderstood pretty boy' card, that's _so_ transparent," she rolled her eyes. "I'm onto you, Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Are you, Alison Munroe? Are you really?" he hissed.

Her jaw dropped. "Oh, you did NOT just call me Alison!"

"Why yes, yes I did," he smirked.

Her eyes narrowed and the crossed her arms across her chest, daring him to make the next move. "Okay, Chad, tell me this. When was the last time you ever saw something beautiful?" she took and imploring step forward, her gaze drilling into his eyes. "So beautiful it took your breath away?"

He opened his mouth to put her back in her place with a well-worded answer, but stopped when he realised what that answer actually was. The last time he had even been stopped in his tracks by something he thought was so beautiful that it made him speechless was when he saw the brand new member of 'So Random!' for the first time. She wasn't dressed in a fat suit with a ridiculous wig on her head, and he wasn't stealing her yogurt, pretending like he had no idea who she was. It was actually her first day on set, walking into the lot for the first time, an unbreakable smile on her face, and her eyes sparkling in excitement. She hadn't noticed him then, but he had noticed her. And that was the last time Chad Dylan Cooper had seen something beautiful.

He couldn't tell her that. He couldn't. She'd slap him in the face and walk away and have something to hold over his head, and there was no way he was letting Sonny Munroe get the best of him.

"That's easy," he scoffed. "When I saw the new model of Lamborghini!"

"You're a pig," she groaned. "I meant something truly beautiful, like a dolphin in a wave, or the sunset over the mountains. Simple things like that, in between the lines."

She stormed over to the cupboard in the prop room and shoved her hand inside, emerging with a closed fist full of glitter.

"What are you doing?' he asked warily, wondering if this was a new strike tactic.

"Just watch," she muttered, before swinging her arm upwards and opening her hand, releasing the glitter with all the force she could muster.

The silver flecks dispersed into the air, reflecting every iota of light that was caught on the surface. What used to be nothing but a collection of spangled plastic was now spread out into glittering chaos, each individual particle shimmering for that fraction of a second it was caught in the light. It was like thousands of tiny camera flashes going off instantaneously, dancing through nothingness, descending further and further until they were nothing but shiny, speckled dots on the ground.

But he wasn't looking at that. He was looking at the expression on her face as she watched the glitter in the air. Her whole face glowed in awe, her lips curved into a modest smile, and her eyes were wide and sparkling like they were the first time he saw her.

"There. Have you ever seen anything like that?" her voice rang out over the silence that had consumed the room as the last speck of glitter fluttered to the floor.

"I can think of a few things," he whispered, his gaze never leaving her face.

She turned to him, and their eyes locked. Her eyebrows knotted together in confusion, before he tore his eyes away to purposefully stare at his shoes.

"Chad?" she murmured, reaching out and laying a gentle hand on his arm.

His heart started to race and his palms started to sweat and he reacted the only way he knew how.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, pushing her hand off and maniacally dusting where it had been. "You're getting glitter all over the Armani!"

Her face contorted into a furious scowl and she opened her mouth to let him have it, but he chuckled and placed a single finger on her lips.

"I'm kidding," he grinned at her, turning to leave. "I'll see you round, Sonny."

She opened her mouth to continue with her angry rant, before she realised that was the only civil thing he had said to her all day.

"Yeah, see you," came her bewildered reply.

He smiled in satisfaction as he left her confused in his wake, only glancing back once to see her staring at the glitter scattered across the ground, her mouth twisted into a contemplative grimace. It obviously wasn't going to clean itself up. He would have stayed to help, but, you know, he didn't really like her that much. Or he liked her too much. In either case, maybe it was the glitter in the air, or the sparkle in her eyes that took over all his senses, but he was sure had never seen anything more beautiful than her.

* * *

_I've decided to call these two kids 'ChadSon.' It was that, or Channy, which sounds like a medical condition, or Shad, which is a little too similar to 'shat' for my liking. Not cool. So ChadSon it is! __**Review!**_


End file.
